But Only the Moon Looked Down
by Hype
Summary: Hermione searches the skies for an answer. Harry takes the offense side of the war...er...I can`t really elaborate on this. It`s my fastest reviewing series (I think)...So...It must be good in some way:) VERY LOVEY-DOVEY!!!
1. The Letter

**But Only The Moon Looked Down**

**by Ashley (Hype)**

Hermione was alone one the balcony she shared with the other Gryffindor girls. Tears lined her cheeks as she re-read the neatly-scrawled letter in her shaking hand. Harry was leaving to fight in a battle to overthrow Lord Voldemort. 

She had the feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would never see him again. This made Hermione cry harder...She would be incomplete without him. Sure, she had Ron. She would always have Ron. It just wouldn`t be the same without Harry Potter in her life. Might as Ron try, he would never fill Harry`s shoes. Ron filled a different part of her.

Harry was the fuel behind the fire of the infamous trio. He was more daring and adventuresome than the rest. Always bold and brave, showing to be the ideal Gryffindor.

But there was another face behind that mask of steel he so often wore. A face that she had rarely seen in the seven years they had been best of friends. It was a more sensitive and caring one. Under his intense (yet very friendly) green stare, it seemed to shine through when most people weren`t looking. Her heart broke at the thought of never gazing up into those brilliant green eyes again...

Over the years, Hermione had developed a feeling for Harry Potter. It was the strongest love for a friend. Not necessarily a physical and lustful feeling; more of the need to comfort him, talk to him, care for him and simply be there for him. It was in words called an unconditional love. She would always love Harry no matter what he did. How could she not? He had all the missing pieces to her puzzle. He was her other half. 

Hermione read, yet again, the letter Harry had written to her. It read:

Dear Hermione,

How can I say these words if you already know what they are? I have to fight, Hermione. It`s serious this time. There is a chance that I will not make it. God, I`m so sorry! I don`t want to end it this way; you don`t need the pain. I don`t want to cause you pain.

I never had the chance (or rather, the guts) to tell you how I feel. But I force myself to tell you now to let you know that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. I would quickly give my world away if it meant that you would be safe. That is why I must do this.

Hermione, you deserve so much more than you will ever know. You deserve the heavens and the moon that hangs in the trapeze of stars. You deserve someone better than me. Whenever you meet him, give him my congratulations. He has received a gift far more precious than one could imagine.

I leave you with this knowledge in hopes that you will never forget me. Keep me safely tucked away in your dreams so that I may visit you every night when you sleep. I wrote you a little poem. It`s not much, but it is all I can create in the little time I have.

The way you smile

The way you laugh

The way you are

My other half.

Love forever,

Harry

  
  


Hermione folded the note along its original creases, turning it over and over in her hands. She never got to say goodbye. He had left just as she received the letter. She never had the chance to tell him...

She lifted her head to the heavens, but only the moon looked down. She cried quietly into the crisp, cold air that blew around the castle, occasionally ruffling her curly hair. A warm touch on her shoulder made her spin around, gasping when her eyes met those familiar bright eyes of Harry`s.

Hermione couldn`t help it. Her arms automatically flung around his broad shoulders as her knees buckled under her. Harry held her up around her waist as she angrily cried into his ear.

"You left me! I never got to say goodbye to you!" she wept.

"Shh... It`s okay..." he tried to soothe her, stroking her long curly brown hair.

"NO! It`s not okay! I love you, damnit! And you never would have known!"

Harry let go of her, almost making her topple to the floor of the balcony. "You love me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, I LOVE YOU! I don`t want to be with anyone other than you!" Hermione began to ramble on about the moon, stars, congratulations and halves but abruptly stopped when she saw tears forming behind those round- framed glasses. 

"The moon is beautiful, isn`t it?" he choked, gesturing to the sky glistening above the two of them.

"What?" Hermione asked, rather confused.

"The moon; isn`t it beautiful?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"That`s where I`ll be," he said, looking up at the luminous full moon that gracefully hung over the lake, lighting the surface of the water. "I will always be there, looking down at you. So when cold days offer you no comfort, just look to the skies. I`ll always be there, smiling down upon you.

  
  


Harry`s words echoed in Hermione`s head. It had been two weeks since she had last seen him. Drawing her cloak tightly around her shoulders, she walked onto the familiar balcony. She lifted her eyes to see the heavens, but only the moon looked down.

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling, her publishers and her sponsors. Yada yada yada....**

  
  


**NOTE: So, what do you think? It`s up to YOU to decide if there should be a sequel and if Harry lives or not!:)**** WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET REVIEWING!!!:)**

**SO DON`T BE CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND REVIEW!!!:**


	2. Return to Me

**_Due to the popular demand, I am proud to present......._**

  
  


**But Only The Moon Looked Down**

***Chapter Two***

**by Ashley (Hype)**

  
  


Hermione sat alone on a large red chair in the Gryffindor common rooms, absently staring out the window. It was nearly midnight on Saturday. The few logs in the fireplace were dimming, though their cackling sound could still be heard echoing around the empty room. She was thinking about Harry. When was she not thinking about him? How could she not? She loved him.

A distinct tapping noise broke her train of thought. She glanced over at the window opposite of her, which seemed to be the origin of the rather irritating sound. Sure enough, there was an owl she didn`t recognize. She sighed, not wanting to leave the comfortable chair she was in. None the less, her pity for the poor creature got the best of her. She wouldn`t even want her worst enemy out in the snowstorm that was harshly blowing outside. Well, perhaps with the exception on Draco Malfoy....

Hermione left her precious chair and started towards the window the owl was at, glancing back over her shoulder longingly at the now- deserted chair. After fumbling with the window and opening it, the tawny- colored owl flew in and perched upon her shoulder. Her brow furrowed. Why would she receive an owl? And at this time? She frowned and made her way back to the chair. She reached up and untied the piece of parchement that was attached to the small owl`s leg. She unfolded it and read:

_Ms. Hermione Granger:_

_We regret to inform you that General Harry Potter has passed away in a recent battle against Voldemort. He will stay with us all as we remember his courageous contribution to our society. If you wish to receive any further information, feel free to contact us. _

_The Ministry_

  
  


The letter fluttered to the floor and Hermione`s scream could be heard across Hogwarts`s grounds as she fainted. 

Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes and was met with Ron Weasely`s freckled face and sky- blue eyes. 

"Herm? Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. His words seemed slurred and echoed in Hermione`s head. She gently shoved him off of herself. 

A sharp pang on her forehead made Hermione groan. "What happened?"

Ron laughed. "Well, first you woke up the entire school- literally- when you screamed." Hermione decided to insert another agonizing groan at this point. Ron continued, "Everyone in Gryffindor rushed to see what happened. Even Dumbledore came in! Apparently, you hit your head on a chair when you fainted." He shook his head, grinning madly. Hermione decided she no longer liked that once- inviting chair from the night before. 

His face suddenly washed over with a serious and saddened face. He reached into the pocket of his black robes and pulled out a piece of familiar parchment. "We found this by you. I read it. I`m so sorry, Herm."

Hermione began to cry, remembering what was on the note. "Oh, Hermione...Don`t cry..." Ron cooed, but to no avail.

"WHY THE BLOODY NOT?!" she began, tears flowing freely down her face. This outburst of hers caused several curious glances from other patients in the infirmary. She glared at them and they nervously continued what they had previously been doing. She turned her big brown eyes back to Ron and started again, "WHY CAN`T-" She was cut off as Ron clamped his hand over her mouth, an urgent look in his eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered, his eyes darting wildly around the infirmary, "It`s not what you think... Erm...The end is only the beginning."

"What? Ron?!" she screeched. Ron gave her a final look before madly dashing out of the room. She could hear his quickened footsteps as he ran down the long hospital wing corridor. Hermione raised her eyebrow, staring at the door as it slammed shut. "The end is only the beginning? Bloody hell..." she mumbled. Harry was alive. She fainted for the second time in six hours.

Hermione awoke in the middle of the night. It was pitch black and no one in the infirmary was stirring besides herself. Hermione flung the thick white blanket off her body and stood up. She had an incredible urge to creep out of the hospital wing. After all, she only had a small welt on her forehead from that blasted chair...

Hermione crept around the long corridors of the Hogwarts castle, making her way to the entrance doors. All the while, she wished she had Harry`s Invisibility Cloak. Finally, grasping one of the handles on the massive French doors, she pushed it open just enough to slide through before she shut it. 

It was cold outside and the storm had subsided, reducing the downfall to snowflakes that gently danced through the air like miniture ballerinas. She drew her heavy cloak around herself and looked across the grounds. It was a very beautiful sight. The lake was frozen over, icicles hung from the branches of the bare trees and newly fallen snow glistened from the moon`s bright light.

Hermione smiled and she shifted her eyes from the winter landscape to see the heavens, but only the moon looked down. She sighed and fought the lump in her throat as she remembered Harry`s words...

_"I`ll always be there, smiling down upon you...._"

"Oh, Harry," she breathed into the night air, "I know you`re still alive. You`re out there, I know it. You`re out there somewhere..." she trailed off, not breaking her gaze from the moon that smiled down at her. A single tear rolled down her cold and flushed cheek. She did not attempt to wipe it away, yet she felt something graze her cheek...

Hermione gasped, "Who`s there?"

"I`m here," came a low voice. She frantically looked around, searching for the origin of the mysterious voice. She turned around and was faced with a pair of bright green eyes glistening from the moon`s light.

"HARRY!"

Harry Potter quickly drew Hermione close to him. "Shhh...."

"Harry, I thought you were dead..."

"Well, I`m not. Oh God, I missed you so much... There`s no time to explain." he whispered, not letting go of her.

"Explain what?" Hermione asked, looking up at him as concern crossed her face.

  
  


**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. All characters and names are property of J. K. Rowling, her publishers and her sponsors. Yada yada yada.... **

**NOTE: OHHH! Cliffhanger! ***grins evilly*** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews in such a short time! Due to popular demand, I posted the next chapter the next day. *IF* I get the same response, I might just do it again...Your reviews are my source of energy.:)**

**SO DON`T BE A CHICKEN! BE A MAN (OR WOMAN:) AND REVIEW!!!! **


End file.
